Efficient degradation of materials is important to a variety of industries including the pavement, mining, and excavation industries. In the pavement industry, pavement may be degraded using attack tools, and in the mining industry, attack tools may be used to break minerals and rocks. Attack tools may also be used when excavating large amounts of hard materials. In pavement milling, often, a drum supporting an array of picks may rotate such that the picks engage a paved surface causing it to break up.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,087 to Hall et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses an attack tool for working natural and man-made materials that is made up of one or more segments, including a steel alloy base segment, an intermediate carbide wear protector segment, and a penetrator segment comprising a carbide substrate that is coated with a superhard material. The segments are joined at continuously curved interfacial surfaces that may be interrupted by grooves, ridges, protrusions, and posts. At least a portion of the curved surfaces vary from one another at about their apex in order to accommodate ease of manufacturing and to concentrate the bonding material in a region of greatest variance. The carbide used for the penetrator and the wear protector may have a cobalt binder, or it may be binderless. It may also be produced by the rapid omnidirectional compaction method as a means of controlling grain growth of the fine cobalt particles. The pats are brazed together in such a manner that the grain size of the carbide is not substantially altered. The superhard coating may consist of diamond, polycrystalline diamond, cubic boron nitride, binderless carbide, or combinations thereof.